Blissful Chaos
by softnerd
Summary: Drabbles of the rapidly growing Kurosaki family.  IchiRuki, GinRan  Rating may change.
1. New

_New _

I never expected it to be him to take her away. I always knew, in the back of my mind, that she would be the first to go after my boy. She was always independent, always strong, like her mother, like myself even. Granted, if I ever told her how like me she really was…I grimaced and chuckled a little, imagining the kick in the gut I'd get.. She'd be alright without me, out there on her own, well….not _really _alone. As much as I hated to admit it, after all she's my baby girl. Even if it does give me some peace of mind knowing she'd be all right without me.

But _why _did it have to be so _soon? _

"I am not Mr. Kurosaki to you, Captain Hitsugaya." The young man sitting across from me swallowed quietly, noting my bizarrely serious tone.

"JUST CALL ME 'DADDY'! WELOME TO THE FAMILY, SHIRO!" For once, Toshiro felt he didn't have the authority in this particular situation to object, and let himself smile a little as his feisty fiancee hollered at her father to "Let Toshiro go, you old nutcase!"

Maybe she wasn't leaving him, maybe she was just giving him a new son to torment.


	2. First Love

_First Love_

The first time Ichigo heard the words "I hate you, Dad!" leave his little girl's mouth was probably the worst day of his life.

It wasn't just that one sentence, God knows he'd heard from Kaien a number of times, generally whenever he forbade the boy from participating as a guinea pig for Mayuri for money. But not only was hearing his _baby girl, _his _pride and joy- _not that he wasn't proud of Kaien, but it's "different with boy's and girl's"- say such a thing to him, oh no- but in that particular day simply made Ichigo wish Kenpachi had killed him years ago.

Firstly, Kaien had snuck out at three in the morning to run around with Kin and Heishi, so Ichigo was awoken at seven o'clock to a screaming match between his wife and teenaged son. Then, Karin came over and dropped off the twins- Ryuu and Yuki- so the sound of the seven-year-old twin's playful hollering was added to the noises of the Kurosaki home. Then little Ryuu decided to amuse himself by cutting out a lock of his sister's ivory hair, thus adding Yuki's screams of horror and Ryuu's fearful shrieks as her untamed icy spiritual pressure spiked with anger. Finally, amidst the yelling, the screaming, the shrieking, Ichigo had the sense to drag himself up his infant daughter's room, peering in to astoundingly find baby Masaki still snoozing peacefully. Ichigo, with Ryuu trailing behind his Uncle, hiding from his sister with his teal eyes darting around the hallway, his ebony hair with his uncle's hand softly entangled in it. Ichigo opened the door….to find his beautiful, innocent, virginal little daughter in the arms of Nikki.

Nikki _Jaegerjacques._

A fuse blew, the glass tipped over, he reached his limit. The point is- Ichigo had_ never_ experienced such white-hot anger before in his entire life. The sudden burst in pressure emanating from her father, Hisana detached herself from the demon spawn's arms, her violet eyes wide as she hurriedly tried to smooth her flowing orange hair. Thank God, she was clothed. Meanwhile, there was lipgloss smeared on the little bastard's too-blissful face.

Ichigo let out an indignant yell, and in an enraged blur, he took Nikki by the throat and launched him out of Hisana's two-story bedroom window. Ryuu screamed and ran, screaming for his father.

To add to Nikki's increasingly awful luck, his lanky teenage body careened into none other than Hisana's equally protective uncle.

Her beloved, _Uncle Bya_.

Byakuya quickly pieced together the evidence of a young teenage boy, whom Byakuya had put on his blacklist months before for openly flirting with his pure, innocent little niece, being thrown violently from Hisana's room. And the shrill scream of,

"_You _are a _murder _of _love!" _Coming from her bedroom.

"NOT THE ONLY THING I'M GONNA MURDER TODAY, YOUNG LADY!" Followed by the cry of,

"I hate you, Dad!" Followed by some very theatrical stomping, a door slam and a heavy sigh from Ichigo. Byakuya turned his attention to the shaking boy on the ground, narrowing his eyes, making the blue haired boy's hazel eyes widen with terror.

"Run, boy."


End file.
